


Return

by shamebucket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Food, Gen, Tenderness, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Swinub has some fun in the snow.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



It's a brisk winter morning. Swinub feels the cool air on her dense fur and immediately relaxes. Her trainer doesn't keep her trapped in a Pokeball, thank goodness, but sometimes staying indoors makes her feel a little overheated. She has occasionally thought about using Powder Snow indoors when it gets too much for her, but she wouldn't want to disobey her trainer. As far as trainers go, Swinub feels very glad to have met Sara - she's not fully evolved, in the same way that Swinub has a long way to go in terms of her own growth, and Sara is gentle and kind, always greeting Swinub when she wakes up in the morning and taking her on walks through the Icy Path whenever she has a chance. 

Today, Sara let Swinub out to play in the show while she's at school. "Love you, Nubnub!" she said, picking up Swinub and hugging her tightly, kissing Swinub's perfect pink nose before placing her down in the fresh snow. Swinub squealed happily and ran around in excited circles, not even noticing that Sara went off to school until her footprints had been covered by a fresh layer of white. 

But that won't get Swinub down! She can keep herself occupied until Sara comes home. She starts by sniffing the beautiful, clean snow. Swinub snorts happily and rolls around in it, letting it stick to her fur. Her tiny legs flail in the air as she rocks back and forth. This is her element. This is where she is most happy. 

The yard is fenced off, but that doesn't mean there aren't places to explore. An old tree on the opposite side of the yard looks inviting to young Swinub. A large branch fell off of it a few weeks ago, and has since been left untended to by her trainer's parents. She trots over, shaking herself off, and puts her snout to the ground. She sniffs, and she bolts up straight. Aha! She can smell her favorite food! She truffles at the snow, pushing it up with her nose. After a minute of searching, she finds her treasure: a collection of precious, edible mushrooms. She squeals and eats, letting the chewy, soft texture fill her mouth. Swinub is content, pleasantly warm and full from the food, while still being able to enjoy the snow falling all around her. 

When Sara finally comes home, Swinub can't control her excitement. She rushes over and jumps into Sara's arms, immediately nuzzling her snout into Sara's shoulder. Sara giggles and spins Swinub around. "I missed you too, Nubnub!" Her dad laughs at the gate, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean from snow. "Say, Swinub," Sara says, placing Swinub back down on the ground. "Dad got me this cool new TM from the PokeMall. Want to learn it?" Swinub jumps on her tiny legs, hopping up and down eagerly. "Hehe, I'm so glad!" Sara pats Swinub on the top of her head. "It's called 'Return'. We're great friends, so I'm sure this is going to make you really powerful!" She places a disk down in front of Swinub. "Looks like you don't have to forget any moves this time! Here we go!" 

Swinub glows as she absorbs the TM, and suddenly she feels a lot stronger. Her love for Sara bubbles over. "Nub!" she says, bouncing. Sara sits down in the snow and allows Swinub to crawl in her lap. Content, Swinub curls up in her arms. How wonderful it is to be in the arms of the person you care about most.


End file.
